


Tremors Through Time

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Their miraculi are acting up, Master Fu is, for once, clueless, and there's another hero in Paris.Adrien just wants to know what any of this means.





	Tremors Through Time

That day in June had started off as any other.

Adrien had sat up in bed, looking blurrily over his bedroom, blinking rapidly to clear away the dregs of sleep.

He had made his way to a table already laden with toast and cereal, eating it all relatively quickly, before checking he had everything he needed and making his way to the car.

Then it had struck him.

A sharp pain ran through his head, like a quick bolt of powerful lightning, and he doubled over, clutching at his head with a confused grunt. Nearby him, Nathalie also reacted, although less dramatically, hissing as she grabbed her head, hand shaking.

With a start Adrien realized his miraculous was shaking on his finger.

And then, just as suddenly as it had came, both the pain and the strange vibrations left.

"What was-" he began, before his phone rang, a reminder. "Oh, I'm going to be late!" he exclaimed, running into the car. With some hesitation, Nathalie wordlessly followed suit, an odd expression on her face.

The car ride was akwardly silent, and a strange static played in Adrien's ears, like a weak form of tinnitus. Normally in these short trips to and fro school Nathalie would dicuss his daily schedule with him, but right now she was silent, looking disconcerted as she held her head in one hand.

With a start, Adrien realized Plagg was being oddly... Still. Usually the Kwami would shuffle a bit when stuck under Adrien's jacket, but he wasn't moving at all. He opted to check on him later, concerned it had something to do with how his ring had been shaking.

\---

Marinette tripped and stumbled on her way to school.

Now, this wasn't exactly abnormal. It was what caused it that was cause for worry.

A sharp pain had shot through her head, and her miraculous had began to quiver in her ears, almost like her earrings were being dislodged. From inside of her satchel, Tikki whimpered that she felt like she was dying. 

And then it left. But as Marinette reached into her bag to comfort her Kwami, her fingers fell through air and she stared in horror.

"T-Tikki, you're... _fading!_"


End file.
